In a portal caching mechanism, portal navigation nodes are cached in order to increase runtime performance. In caching the portal navigation nodes, each portal navigation node is often cached in its entirety, regardless of navigation node property usage. Caching navigation nodes in this manner does not provide an organization full control over caching in order to optimize caching process performance and use of data storage space.